Cloud-based infrastructures manage myriads of applications that require different parameters to operate correctly. Ensuring each application stays up (e.g., keeps running) can require constant attention from network administrators. Current approaches for automating issue correction of nodes cannot efficiently scale with the cloud-infrastructure as the cloud-infrastructure grows. Worse yet, as the number and types of new applications deployed in the cloud-based infrastructure evolve over time, an issue correction system must be constantly updated to correctly monitor the health of new applications, new hardware, and new requirements. As a result, cloud-based infrastructures may suffer scaling and issue correction difficulties.